The present invention relates to a calendar watch having therein an improved perpetual calendar indicating mechanism.
As a calendar watch of the type that is adapted to indicate the dates of one month arranged in seven columns and a sequence of the seven days in aligned with the seven columns of the date so as to make up a monthly calendar for a required month, has been proposed a calendar mechanism in which a day module plate is rotatably mounted at the back of a stationary dial in coaxially overlapped relation therewith, the dial being provided on its face a date module consisting of seven columns of date characters of one month, and the day module plate being provided on its face seven varieties of day module sections each which consists of a sequence of date characters for seven days and has the first character different from that of the other day module sections.
In operating the above calendar watch, the day module plate is selectively rotated in the manner that a required one of the day module sections may become visible in a day indicating window formed on the dial in the vicinity of the date module thereof so as to locate the characters of seven days in aligned with the seven columns of each the date module section thus completing a monthly day and date calendar for a required month. In such construction of prior calendar watch, a required one day module section is selected from seven varieties thereof to align it with a fixed date module on the dial plate and, therefore, the sequence of the characters for a selected day module section to be indicated has to vary on each month so that it is impossible to always locate the characters of dates corresponding to Sunday in the first column of the calendar as in usual calendars. Because of such construction, the recognition of the relations between day and date is caused to be troublesome, and much more troublesome on account of the very fact that each the character of day or date in such calendar must inevitably be of small size.
Moreover, it is impossible in the above prior art watch to mark the date characters in the column corresponding to Sunday in a special distinct way, for example, in red mark since the column of characters to indicate Sunday will take different position with every other certain number of months. Therefore, the prior calendar watch has such a serious drawback that the indication of calendar is difficult to recognize for the most user who are accustomed to seeing usual calendar which has the red marked first column showing the respective dates that corresponds to Sunday. In the result of these facts, it has been a rare case for a user to enjoy convenient use of such calendar device in a watch in daily life.
The present invention is aimed to provide a calendar watch free of the drawbacks of the prior art as above set forth.